Imprint
by sigmakutie
Summary: A sort of, but not really crossover between Glee and Twilight. Puck has the Quileute gene in him and becomes a werewolf while struggling with his feelings for Rachel.  M for inevitable smuckelberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Imprint**

CHAPTER I

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was a normal teenage boy. He was popular, on the football team, was a complete _stud_, and one badass mother- okay, you get the picture. Basically, Puck was cool. All the guys wanted to be him, and all the girls wanted to do him. But he wasn't such a nice guy. He threw nerds in the dumpster, beat up dorks, and Slushee'd freaks and losers, then there were one or… ten incidents with the fire extinguisher. But his favorite object of torment was one Rachel Berry.

Rachel Barbra Berry always signed her name with a gold star next to it (Seriously! One time, he knocked her books out of her arms, mostly just to watch her bend over… what! She has a nice ass. Anyway, when all her things came spilling out, he saw, like, _ten_ sheets of those stupid metallic stickers all over the floor. It was _scary_!) Plus, she's ambitious as hell, knows exactly what she wants to do with her life (Broadway! Lame….), and she's Grade-A crazy, to the fucking tens!

Now, Puck was totally fine with living his life the way he did, sexing cougars on weekdays, partying and drinking 'till he (literally) dropped on weekends. But then he got this assignment in History where he had to look up his family history, all he expected to see was that his great-great-great-whatever emigrated from Israel – easy A – but, no! Turns out, that on his dead beat dad's side, he has a bit of Quileute Native American in him, so then he had to research that, and that was no fun - but whatever! Basically, that's when the shit hit the fan.

There were a lot of legends about the Quileute. Like, long ago, the chief dude got killed or whatever, the point is that the Quileute are descended from wolves. Really, Puck didn't give a crap, it was a legend… or so he thought.

Insert omionus theme music... Doo-doo-da-dee-dee-doo! Yeah. So, this story is dedicated to Noelle86, sorry it took so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprint**

CHAPTER II

One night, the night that the McKinley High football team won their first (and probably only) game of the season, Puck was at a Victory Party at his friend, Mike Chang's house. Puck had almost nothing to drink (for him anyway) and he felt like puking his guts out! He spent half the party hunched over the toilet. He couldn't shake the nauseous feeling and wasn't able to get anything to come up, and just as he was about to (try to) retch into the toilet (again), a certain little brunette opened the door to the bathroom, only to be pushed in, making her slam her little red cup on the sink to catch herself, making the foamy liquid slosh into the sink.

"Noah? Are you alright?" She squeaked out when she noticed him by the toilet. She closed the door, to quiet some of the din, but only shut out some of the yelling.

"The fuck are you doing here, Berry?" Puck slurred out, before a wave of nausea over came him and he retched into the toilet again. Still nothing.

Rachel cringed at the sound of him puking, or trying anyways. "Finn invited me."

_Figures_, he thought, _Finn's in love with her, but he's dating Quinn._

"How much did you drink, Noah?"

"Practically nothing. Fuck! This is going to _ruin_ my rep! I can't even down a beer or two and a couple of shots of tequila without—"

"Jeez, Noah! How can you possibly drink that much?" Puck was about to reply when another wave of nausea overcame him. "I think you have that 24-hour bug that's going around. Do you feel hot?"

"Always," Puck quipped, smirking.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow in a 'not amused' manner. She walked over to him and bent down, tucking her skirt between the back of her thighs and calves as she sat on her haunches. As soon as she put the back of her hand to his forehead she jerked it back again. "Holy –! Noah, you're burning up! I'm taking you home, give me your keys."

"Fuck no!" Puck jerked back, grasping his front-right pocket, where his keys were located. "You're not touching my truck, not even if you blew me in it!"

"Blew you-? Oh! Gross, Noah!"

Puck snickered at her naïveté. "Okay, maybe if you blew me in it." Rachel furrowed her brow. "Uh… that was the fever talking!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She was gating tired of this, "Noah, give me the God damn keys!"

"Shit, Berry! You cursed!" Puck let out a boisterous laugh, "Okay, just for that, I'll let you drive me." Puck reached into his pocket and tossed his keys at her. "But, what about your car?"

"Finn drove me."

"What about Quinn" _She must not be happy about her boyfriend showing up at a party with another girl, especially this girl._

"Quinn went with Santana"

Puck shuddered at hearing the Latina's name. Chick was bat-shit! Even more than Rachel, but the rest was cancelled out by how hot she was and the fact that they used to still do boink. "Whatever, Berry. Help me up and take me home before I barf on you." Rachel grimaced in disgust before helping him up and out of the house, getting a few confused glares from surrounding party-goers.

When she helped Puck into his truck he lifted himself up easily for someone so sick. She tried to get into the truck herself, but was so short, or the truck was too big, she was unsuccessful. Puck snickered as he reached over and pulled her up. Rachel couldn't help but notice how muscular his biceps are." She found herself slipping her fingers under the sleeves of his shirt.

She straightened herself out and looked over at him to see him laughing quietly at her. "Do you need help buckling the seatbelt, too?" he teased.

Rachel let out a sarcastic laugh, "Cute. Thanks, but, no," and she turned away.

"Suit yourself. But-" she looked back "-can you buckle me?" She looked at him in disbelief, "What?" he said innocently. She rolled her eyes but with a small smile, that did not go unnoticed, and leaned over him. She looked back up at him when she heard the buckle snapped shut, their eyes meeting in a heated gaze. She leaned foreword, staring at his lips, tilting her head; their lips were so close… just a few more inches….

_No! No way! I will not become one of the slutty girls who allow Noah to toy with them because they have no self respect!_ Rachel pulled back and practically leaped away from him. "I'll drive you home now," she said as she slid across the bench seat and started the truck. The drive to Puck's house was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imprint**

CHAPTER III

By the time they reached the Puckerman household, Puck was on the verge of ruining the worn apolstry in his truck. Rachel pulled into the driveway and turned off the truck, tossing the keys at him. When Puck stumbled to the door (with the help of Rachel) and unlocked it, Rachel let go of his wide torso and began to walk down the street to her own house.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Berry?" Puck called after her.

"Home?" Rachel threw over her shoulder as she continued to walk but was stopped by a large, hot hand on her arm. "What?" She snapped as she turned around and shook the heat off of her. When she saw his hands held in front of him in a submissive way a wave of guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry, Noah, I didn't mean to snap; you surprised me." He nodded and lowered her hands. "What do you want, Noah?" She repeated cooly.

"Why are you walking all the way home? You could…." Puck trailed off.

Rachel looked at him expectantly, "I could what?" Rachel didn't know why she was being so sassy tonight; he just got under her skin and made her skin heat and her blood boil.

"You could stay with me tonight." Rachel quirked her eyebrow, "I'm not saying we have to fool around, I'm just saying you shouldn't be walking alone this late." He smirked lecherously and drunkenly slurred, "'Course, if you wanted to fool around, I wouldn't say no." Rachel scoffed and turned away; he reached for her. "Hey, Berry-"

"Rachel!" She screamed at him, her resolve to put up with his annoyingly charming and adorable lewdness snapping, "My name is Rachel, you egotistic, inbred, Neanderthal!" She ignored his calls for her as she continued down the street to her house.

_"I refuse!"_ She thought, _"I refuse to be another of his skanks. I _won't_ become Santana! I can't become her! If it got out that I lost my virginity to a boy like Noah Puckerman my reputation as a star and role model to young girls will be ruined!" _She mentally berated herself as she stared at herself in her vanity mirror. She noticed her flushed face and neck but chalked it all up to the fifteen minutes she spent walking through the blustery October night air; she didn't want to admit that it was because Noah Puckerman caused it, either by his witty, quirky charm or his sultry, suggestive lewdness.

Rachel took a relaxing shower to -attempt to- calm her down and went to bed. She slept fitfully that night because her dreams were plagued by Noah Puckerman and his lovely arms.

She woke up the next day, thankful that it was Sunday because as she looked in her vanity mirror she noticed dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep due to a certain boy with biceps the size of baseballs; she was forced to wear cover up when she went to the Grocery store for her fathers.

Sorry for being a slow-poke. I'll be updating again soon though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imprint**

CHAPTER IV

Rachel didn't know why she expected to see Puck on Monday. It _had_ been over 24-hours, but maybe she was just wishfully thinking that he would show up and apologize for his behavior on Saturday night. When Puck didn't show up for the rest of the week, nor for temple on Saturday morning, she decided to go see him at his house.

On Sunday afternoon, Rachel slipped on one of her nicer skirts (that hadn't been ruined by slushies) and baked a batch of her famous sugar cookies and drove her light-blue Prius over to the Puckerman house. She hesitated to ring the doorbell, but, when she eventually did, his mother opened the door wearing a frilly pink apron with purple flowers on it.

"Hello," Mrs. Puckerman greeted sweetly.

"Hello, Mrs. Pucker man. Is Noah here?"

"Yes, he is," Mrs. Puckerman looked at her skeptically, as if deciding wether or not Rachel was someone she wanted in her house. "May I know who's asking?"

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, moving to balance the saran wrapped plate of cookies on her forearm before sticking her hand straight out in front of her in order to politely shake Mrs. Puckerman's, "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm in Glee Club with your son."

Mrs. Puckerman let a huge smile spread across her face and took Rachel's hand in both of hers, patting it lovingly, "Rachel! Of course! You drove Noah home from that party when he wasn't feeling well. Thank you for that, by the way." Mrs. Puckerman ushered Rachel into the living room and took the cookies Rachel had indicated she had brought for Noah and began to walk up the steps, "Wait here while I go check if he's okay to see you."

Rachel nodded and sat awkwardly on the big plushy chair in the center of the living room directly in front of the television. As Rachel sat, she admired the puckerman's quaint home. It was a stark contrast from Rachel's house filled with pristine whites and elegant silvers, not a single thing out of place, and filled with modern artwork sparsely layering the walls and a family portrait of her and her fathers over the fire place. The Puckerman's carpet was a muddy beige with off-white walls, the house had a "lived in" feeling, full of warmth and a familial feeling of love. The furniture was plushy and worn. Hues of neutral brown covered the room, the walls and end tables, instead of sculptures and paintings, they were littered with family photos and school projects, she recognized one that Noah had done when they were in first grade together because the teacher had hung it up for the rest of the school year. She looked at all of the pictures from a far and only found one flaw, a crack in one of the pictures, placed directly over a fourth person, a man, in the portrait as if it had been done out of rage, but was purposeful, like it was specifically aimed for _his_ head.

Rachel began to relax when she heard a tiny female voice say, "That's daddy's chair." Rachel jumped and muttered an 'I'm sorry'. "It's okay. It's not like he's ever coming back to sit in it." The girl paused before continuing on, "He left when I wasn't even born yet, Noah was 6." The little girl walked up to Rachel and stuck her hand straight out in front of her, "I'm Sarah, Noah's sister. What's your name?"

"Rachel," she muttered as she lightly grasped the girls hand and shook t, smiling at her sweetly.

Sarah walked across the room and picked up the cracked picture frame and walks over to hand the photo to Rachel, "That's him. Dear old, deadbeat Dad." It was then that Rachel could see just why Noah was so handsome. Mr. Puckerman had high cheek bones, a square jaw, and piercing hazel eyes. Noah was the carbon copy of his father.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like, I don't have a mother." Sarah turned her he'd in rapt listening.

"Did she leave?"

Rachel shook her head, "Adoption. It's not exactly the same, she was a surrogate. She chose to give me up."

"Do you wish you knew her?"

"Sometimes, but then I think about how grateful I am to have my fathers."

Sarah turned her head again, "You have _two_ dads?"

Rachel felt her face get hot. It's always been awkward to explain that her parents are two gay males, that's not to say that she's ashamed of them, but explaining it to a ten-year-old has got to be one of the _most_ awkward of these situations. "Yes," Rachel responded simply.

"Can I meet them? I'd like to know what it's like to have a dad, and you have two…." Sarah trailed off.

"Of course," Rachel said and smiled sweetly.

Sarah grasped Rachel around her middle section. Rachel was surprised by the girl's loving gesture and awkwardly held her.

"Sarah," said Mrs. Puckerman as she walked back down the steps and saw the two girls, "stop harassing our guest."

"She's not bothering me, Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel said, prying Sarah off her middle, "she's actually quite sweet"

Sarah looked up at Rachel with a saccharin grin. When Mrs. Puckerman gestured to the stairs Rachel began to walk towards them. "Thank you for letting me see him, Mrs. Puckerman. I'll be in and out before you know it," Rachel said as she and Mrs. Puckerman walked up the stairs.

"Oh, its no problem, Rachel. And, call me Rebecca." Rebecca smiled at her, before she opened the door she turned back to Rachel, "Can you tell Noah that he at least needs to clean his room if he's going to sit around all the time?"

Rachel nodded and walked into his room. "Rebecca insists that you clean your room if you're going to sit aro-" Rachel stopped mid-word as she had noticed Puck sprawled out on his bed in sweatpants and nothing more. "-woah."

Puck looked Rachel up and down and smirked at her shocked and scandalized expression, "You gonna come in and close the door there Berry? Or are you just gonna stand there gawking?" Puck's smirk widened, "Though, I don't blame you for staring at my hot bod."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed that he was munching on one of the sugar cookies she brought, "I see you're enjoying my sugar cookies."

"Yeah!" Puck said enthusiastically, "Best damn cookies I've ever had!" He popped the rest of it in his mouth and spoke, "Where'd you get 'em?"

"I made them… for you. I wanted to see how you were feeling," Rachel said, blushing. She was still flustered by Puck's bare chest. _"He does have lovely arms…."_

"Remind me to get sick more often if this is what I get," Puck joked before taking a bite of yet another cookie.

"I hope you don't!" Rachel said, "I was frightened for you! You were very ill, Noah!" Rachel sounded legitimately scared for Puck, so to comfort her he reached out for her and took her hand, bringing her over to sit down on his bed. She looked at the floor, making her hair fall between her face and his. Puck brushed her hair over her other shoulder and coaxed her to face him. "Noah," she warned.

Puck shushed her. "Thank you," he whispered.

Rachel stared into his eyes as he came closer, "For what?" she asked, their lips brushing as she spoke.

Puck pulled away. "For caring," he said and dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers. Rachel's eyes went widen shock but soon melted into the kiss, making Puck smirk in satisfaction at her pliancy. His hands traveled between their bodies and unbuttoned Rachel's coat before throwing it to the floor beside his bed.

_"His skin!"_ Rachel thought, _"It's so hot, like he's scorching me! It hurts so good…."_

Puck sat up straight and boldly pulled Rachel's body roughly towards his, but she slipped and landed with her legs straddling his, her center lined up over the increasing bulge in his flannel pants. When Puck unconsciously thrust his hips towards hers Rachel let out a small moan, giving Puck an opportunity to slip his hot tongue into her mouth

The intrusion made Rachel jump back as a thought occurred to her, "Noah!" She screeched, "We can't! You're sick, what if it's contagious?"

"It's not, my mom and sister have been all over me for a week." He tried to reach his lips toward hers again but she just moved back.

"Noah-! Please, I-" Rachel hesitated, "what about your family? They're right downstairs."

Puck looked at Rachel quizzically while she sat on her haunches, focusing on anything but his eyes. "That's not it," he said gruffly. "What are you not telling me?"

Rachel finally looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, it was then that he realized just how scared she looked.

"Noah- I'm sorry, I just- I can't," she stammered as she hopped off the bed.

Puck grabbed her arm and swung his legs off the bed. "Can't what, Rachel?" Puck practically screamed at her, "Can't _what_?" He stood and faced her, grabbing her roughly.

Rachel let out a whimper and let the tears fall free, letting them stream down her cheeks. She didn't understand why he was so angry with her, or why he was grabbing her so hard. "Noah, _please_… you're hurting me!"

"You can't _what_, Rachel?" He yelled at her, completely unfazed by the whimpering she was making or her tears. He was so angry at her, and he didn't even know why. "You can't _what_?"

"I can't be one of your sluts!" She screamed back and then paused, not knowing and afraid of what his reaction might be. "I _won't_ be," she said, lowering her voice, but keeping it stern. His face softened in response, "I won't be one of your whores. I feel for you, Noah, I do. I don't know what I feel, but I do know that I feel something. Something very strong, so strong, in fact, it scares me. I get vulnerable around you, Noah, and that is just what you look for. I know it is. You look for the vulnerability in girls and you use it against them. And if I'm not careful, I know you'll use it against me. You'll use me and get rid of me. But I won't _let you_. I won't let you take advantage of me like that." Rachel's forcefulness made Puck loosen his grip, letting Rachel have the chance to shake off his arm and step away from him before continuing, "I won't be someone you _objectify_ and _use_, Noah Puckerman! You can't just kiss me and then expect me to… to fall into your bed with my legs wide open! I'm a lot of things, Noah Puckerman, and I've been _called_ a lot more; abrasive… bitchy… harsh, blunt, _crazy_! But, one thing I have never been called, nor will I ever, _ever _be called is a _slut_. Never. So, if-if you want someone to… _fulfill_ your _sexual desires_, find someone _else_! Maybe Santana is free." She glared at him and took heaving breaths.

Puck noticed the marks he had left on her arms and felt his heart clench in response, "Rachel…." He stepped foreword but she only backed away quickly.

"Don't," Rachel said, a stern warning. "Just… _don't_." She shook her head before gathering her discarded coat off of the floor, "Goodbye, Noah. I'll see you at school." Rachel rushed out of his room, bounded down the stairs before saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the Puckermans and driving home.

When she got home, she sat in her driveway and cried.

Yay! Another update! Again, I'm sorry for being a slow-poke, but my Muse has been slacking, but now she's back! So, keep your eyes peeled for the next update!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Imprint**

CHAPTER V

Rebecca Puckerman walked into her son's room to find him sitting on his bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat on his right side, "Noah," she began, "Rachel left& and she looked like& like she was crying."

Puck said nothing.

"She had bruises on her arms."

Still, nothing.

"Noah& what did you do?" She asked, concern dripping from her voice. Puck began to weep. Rebecca sighed and tried to put an arm around him, but all he did was shake it off. "Noah Puckerman, how dare you!" She yelled at him like never before, making him snap his head up. "I thought I taught you better than that! To treat women with respect! Noah, stop acting like-" she stopped herself before letting the next words come out of her mouth.

Puck's jaw tightened. "Like what, Ma?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, flickering across her face to see guilt travel across it. "Like dad?"

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. "Noah," she tried, but Puck was having none of it.

Puck scoffed and grabbed his coat before running out the door. He didn't bother to grab his keys, he didn't want to drive. He wanted to run. Run far away. Run away from his mother, from Rachel, from the problems that seemed to rule his life. Just run away from all of it.

He made it as far as the park before he couldn't run anymore. His chest began to heave and his shirt was drenched in his sweat. His legs gave out just as he sat down heavily on the swing. He looked up at the sky, staring at the full moon. Just staring. His eyes began to water and he was just about to let the tears come when he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped up into a defensive position, putting up his fists and squaring his shoulders and feet. He was ready to fight. Ready to kick the ass of whoever interrupted his private moment. He was really not in the mood for it, but it might make him feel better if he did have to fight someone who was trying to mug him or laugh at his pathetic ass for crying in public.

The figure stepped out from between the bushes and from under the shadows of the trees, revealing a familiar face. Puck became enraged, lunging at the man in front of him. Before Puck could get his hands around his neck and strangle him he jumped out of the way, grabbing the hands that were headed for his neck and held them behind Puck's back.

"Noah," the man said, "calm down. I just want to talk to you, son."

"Don't call me 'son', I stopped being your 'son' when you stopped being my dad! When you walked out on us!" Puck swung around, but Mr. Puckerman tackled him to the ground.

"Noah, you have to calm down, or else you'll change." Mr. Puckerman pressed Puck further into the ground when Puck tried to free himself. "Noah& relax," he warned.

Puck complied and Mr. Puckerman let him up. Puck walked over to the swings and sat down, Mr. Puckerman following.

There were a few moments of silence that Puck used to calm himself down more before he spoke again, "What did you mean, 'change'?" Mr. Puckerman looked at him, perplexed, so Puck continued, "What did you mean when you said that if I didn't calm down I would 'change'?"

Mr. Puckerman kept his gaze on the mulch ground and changed the subject, "Do you know why I left?"

"Cause your a deadbeat and a drunk who's too much of a pussy to handle one kid, let alone two?" Puck said in a sarcastic, deadpan tone.

Mr. Puckerman, if he was, didn't seem phased by his son's comment as he continued on, "Have you ever heard of the Quileute tribe?" Puck's breath caught in his throat at the mention of that name. Mr. Puckerman went on, "I'm a decedent from that tribe, and so are you. The Quileute are descended from wolves as many legends say, but the truth is that, it's not so much evolution, as it is the spirit thats in us. We are protector, Noah, we protect humans from threats, mainly, threats from the cold ones-" Mr Puckerman looked at Puck's questioning face, "-vampires."

Puck looked at his father for a moment before beginning to shake with laughter, "Va-vampires? Vampires, as in blood-sucking feinds? Are you crazy? I mean, did you spend time in the loony-bin? Is that why you left us?" Puck continued to shake.

Mr. Puckerman was unaffected by his son, "Your mother moved us to Lima so we could be away from them. They terrified her."

Puck's laugher stopped short, "Mom knew?"

"It's why I left. I couldn't be away from my mission... and now I have to take you so you can learn and do what you were born to do."

Puck's eyes grew and he jumped off the swing, "No!" He yelled out, "No way! Absolutely not! I have a life, friends! I can't just leave!"

"You have to, you-"Mr. Puckerman noticed his son shaking in anger, his fists clenching at his sides. "What is so important in _Lima, Ohio_ that you won't leave?"

Puck was still shaking, willing himself to calm down. "Mom, Sarah," Puck said and then he paused as he thought of Rachel, "and... there's this girl."

Mr. Puckerman quirked at this, "A girl? Well... what's her name?"

Puck unclenched his fists and stopped shaking as he thought of her, "Rachel," he whispered out, "she's... amazing. She's smart and cute, she's a singer," he plopped back down onto the swing, "hearing her sing is, like... mind blowing."

Mr. Puckerman smiled to himself, "You've imprinted on her."

Puck looked at him, "Say what?"

"You've imprinted on her. You... you love her, so you marked her as yours."

"Love! Whoa! Who said anything about- Ah... dammit, I cant even deny it."

Mr. Puckerman stood up with a smile on his face, "Noah, I'll make you a deal. If you come to this park everyday after school-"

"Not everyday." Mr. Puckerman looked confused, "I have football, and glee club, on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday."

"Fine, right after those, _and_ if you don't tell your mom, I'll let you stay"

"Deal! I gotta go! School tomorrow," Puck jumped up and began to run off.

"Puck!" He stopped, "Tell her. Don't just let it sit. Tell that girl you love her." Puck nodded and ran off home.

I'm on a roll! I just hope I can stay that way. I hope you guys are liking the story! Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
